


Hoovercest

by softolt



Category: Real life - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, hoovercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softolt/pseuds/softolt
Summary: Herbert hoover x bertolt hoover. yaoi, dont like don’t read.





	Hoovercest

“H-Herbert-kun…” Bertolt said, blushing. His one hundred and forty four year old lover had him pinned up to a wall, his weak hand grabbing around Bertolts strong wrist. Bertolt knew that he could easily overpower the much older man, but he couldn’t allow himself. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this. M-My date is co-” But Bertolt was interrupted by his lips being pressed up another pair. He squeaked and could feel himself melt into Herbert’s body, the man pushing up against Bertolt.

“Shh. There’s no Great Depression in my pants.” As soon as he finished saying that Bertolt felt an unimaginable wave of lust rush over his body. He pulled away from Herbert to rip his shirt and pants off and got on the bed. He stuck his ass up in the air and the older man smiled.

“I am ready.” Bertolt said.

Just as he finished speaking the door to the room was pushed wide open. On the other side was Reiner and Annie with groceries in their arms. Annie dropped a carton of milk and began to scream like a banshee, and Reiner fainted, cracking his skull open. Reiner never fully recovered from the injury and was paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his natural born life. Annie, however, had to see a therapist for two years.


End file.
